Tetradi
Jest suczką rasy Cocker Spaniel . Opis Tetradi jest żołnierzem , ale nie z zawodu . Wygląd Tetradi jest biała w rude łaty . Ma także niebieskie oczy ( czasami , gdy się złości przypominają kryształki lodu ) na prawym boku ma spaloną sierść ( lecz to jej nie przeszkadza ) . Ma dobry wzrok , jest bardzo silna mimo jej rany . Charakter Jest miła , lojalna , wesoła , odważna , empatyczna , silna ( lubi się z Valką siłować i nawet jej dorównuje ) . Jest twardzielką . Nie poddaje się , czasami krzyczy jak w wojsku , nie jest za bardzo kochliwa . Kiedyś była wrażliwa , ale wojna z niej to wydarła . Nie nosi cieni do powiek , eye - linerów , sukienek , spódniczek , bransoletek , naszyjników , kolczyków . Kochasz ją.. nic z tego , albo dostaniesz dorodną śliwę pod okiem , coś Ci złamie , możliwe , że mało co Cię nie zabije , wścieka się (, ale to duża rzadkość) . Jest też sprytna , zwinna i szybka , kocha adrenalinę i ryzyko ,, Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy " jej motto . Rodzina * brak Relacje Chase - bardzo go lubi i szanuje Everest - lubi ją Skye - dogadują się Rocky - tolerują się Marshall - nie lubi go Zuma - kumpel Rubble - nawet nawet Tracker - bardzo się lubią Sweetie - nie cierpi jej Alex- nawet nawet Ally - uważa , że jest urocza Amy- lubią się Amber - koleżanka , co ciekawsze na początku Amber jej nie ufała Ana- znajoma Ares- serdeczny przyjaciel Astro - koleżanki Aurora- przyjaciółka od serca Bobi- szanuje go Ben- uważa , że jest czasami dziwny , ale go lubi Briana- lubi ją , ale denerwuje ją jej paplanina o ciuchach , modzie i kosmetykach itp. Brooklyn- super koleżanki Cezar- dogaduje się z nim Clif- jej bardzo dobry przyjaciel Coral- jej najlepsza kumpela , jest fajna David - Jego koleżanka , ale uważa , że sunie nie powinny pełnić takich stanowisk . Duke- nie lubią się , ale się szanują Dylan- znajomi Delilah- nawet dobrze się dogadują Eco- lubi go , Eryk- ugh ! Tylko nie on ! Nie lubi go Fuergo - traktuje Tetradi jak straszą siostrę , bardzo się lubią Gray- ciacho ! Podkochiwała się w nim . I uważała ,, szkoda tylko , że zajęty " .. :( Harry- może być Heks - dogadują się Hera - nienawidzą się Hikori - koleżanki . Hope- jej przyjaciółka Hopper- uważa , ze jest sweetaśny Hutch- ugh ! Mruk jakich mało ! Uważa go za wariata . Jak można kochać złoczyńcę !!? Ludzie , psy i koty ! Inez - uważa , że większą twardzielką jest jej siostra , Tetradi lubi ją Jeremi- o boziu ! Nie lubi go Jerry- Nie dorasta mi do pięt , nie cierpi go Jessie - jest super przyjaciółką Johnboy - trochę się w nim podkochuje Kaiden- jej kumpel Kaito- także ciacho !! Także szkoda , że zajęty : I Jej trzeci najlepszy przyjaciel Kaja - kumpele prawie przyjaciółki Kajtek- ugh ! Wnerwia ją ! Ciągle próbuje rozdzielić Gray ' a i Victorię ! On nawet do niej nie pasuje ! Chyba upadł na łepetynę ! Victoria tylko kocha Gray 'a ! Kasumi- jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , lubi twardzielki Kate - Przyjaciółki Kieł- lubi go Kira - nie lubi jej Księżniczka- kumpele Kody- ALE CIACHO ! OMD ! Hmm ? Jest wolny :D Jest w nim zakochana Lady - Dogadują się . Lani - bardzo się lubią Lexi.- nie za bardzo Linda - Nie lubią się . Lucky- uważa , że jest uroczy Lucy Jord- jest mega ! Jej głos , dosłownie psia Enya ! Także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka . Maile- nawet nawet Malcolm- może być Marco- dogadują się Maurice- może być ! Michael- on ! Ten kurdupel !! Nie cierpię go !!! Max- bardzo się lubią jej przyjaciel Miki- nie jest zły , lubią się Mufin- JEJ KOLEJNY SZCZENIAK !! UWIELBIA JĄ ! Nico - Kolega Nika- kumpele Obi- czasami ją denerwuje , jej kumpel . Oliana- kumpela na 102 Ombre- Ombre to moja mama miała na paznokciach !! Ale nie no lubię go . Oskar- lubią się Pat- bardzo dobrze się dogadują Petter - koledzy Pietrek- nie lubią się i to bardzo Rex- koledzy Rufus- jej bardzo dobry znajomy Roxy- także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , normalnie BFFFL Rusty- kumpel , uważa , że on z Sally tworzyli by dobrą parę Sage- CIACHO !! Jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Sally- także jej najlepsza kumpela Savannah- także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , są dobrymi BFFFL Scott- uwielbia go Scotty- uwielbia ją Shada - dogadują się Sherda - są przyjaciółkami z dzieciństwa Shining- jest spoczko Shira- jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Skipper- także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka , są BFFFL Snowy- koleżanki Stripe- może być Sunset- bardzo się lubią Sofia-nie jest zła , bardzo ją lubi Stella- fajna jest Tasha- bardzo się dobrze dogadują Tayro - przyjaciele Tobi- fajny jest , jej przyjaciel Trace- dobre koleżanki Tofik- przyjaciel na 102 Ulien- szanuje ją Valka- lubią się Victor- jest w porządku , jej kolega Victoria- bardzo ją lubi , mimo iż , jest żoną Gray ' a , uważa , że jest bardzo piękna , ale woli Tetradi woli być sobą Viggo- kumple Volvo- Jej także najlepszy przyjaciel , kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała . Vitani- znajoma Vitto - Lubią się . Water- nie lubią się Xander - jej kolega , on jest w niej zakochany . Kiedy jej powiedział co czuł mało co go nie zabiła ( niech się cieszy , że wyszedł z tego cały i zdrowy ) . Youki- koleżanki , nie przeszkadza to jej , że jest lisicą Zack - kumpel Zoe- jej przyjaciółka od serca Strach * brak Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Biegać po pustyniach # Oglądać filmy # Ćwiczyć w koszarach Nie Lubi # Wojen # Pytania się o jej bliznę # Mówienia jej , że nie jest żołnierzem # Sweetie # Kociej Katastrofy 2 Hobby # Piłka ręczna # Surfing # Psiu - fu # Ćwiczenia w koszarach # Piłka plażowa # Piłka wodna # Pływanie Ciekawostki # Ma 50 centymetrów wzrostu , więc jak na dziewczynę i w ogóle Cocker Spaniela jest bardzo wysoka . # Jej prawy bok ma spaloną sierść , dlatego często nosi koszule # Pomagała pieskom w ,, Strażnikach Ziemi " # Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w opowiadaniu ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " # Rzadko kiedy ujawnia ból na zewnątrz , często tłamsi go w środku # Ona i Hutch są wrogami . # Mimo , iż pochodzi z innego świata ( wymiaru , jak kto woli ) mieszka w zatoce Przygód w bazie razem z pieskami z PP # Posiada moce ognia , ale rzadko kiedy ich używa # Na jej pierwsze Halloween w Zatoce Przygód przebrała się za wojownika aniołów # Czasami gdy coś chce powiedzieć krzyczy jak by była w wojsku . # Najczęściej nosi jej koszulę w moro . # Kiedyś była poniżana , uważano ją za słabą . Gdy nadeszła wojna i znalazła się w obozowisku armii nawet te pieski się z niej śmiały . Gdy skończyła wraz z innymi szkolenie , na bitwie poległ ten pies , który ją poniżał . Biografia Urodziła się i wychowała na pustkowiu wraz z jej rodziną . Surowe warunki ukształtowały jej charakter . Kiedy zaczęła się wojna jej rodzinne miasto , dom i rodzina zostały zniszczone . Właśnie wtedy został spalony jej kawałek futra . Dubbing wersja angielska - HenaLaul wersja polska - Brygida Turowska Moje opowiadania # ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " # ,, Grypa # ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Galeria Tetradi Tetradi.png sketch-1505679342516.png|Tetradi po stracie jej futra Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii Strażnicy Ziemi będzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " sketch-1507226692872.png|MEGAAAAAA SUPER Rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 !! Tetradi Hope jako strażniczk Ziemi ! sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1508352851198.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " IMG 5403.PNG|Tetradi po wybuchu bomby atomowej , momenty kiedy fala ją wyrzuca i niszczy dom i kiedy spalił się jej kawałek futra . Próba w programie IbisPaint . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Cocker Spaniel Kategoria:Cocker Spaniele Kategoria:Nie należy do Psiego patrolu. Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna